


The Train Ride

by mika0609



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika0609/pseuds/mika0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki is a senior high school student and Asami is a regular salary man and is a bit OOC. Both happen to take the same train every night on their way home. READ NOTES FOR MORE DETAILS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU. Aki is a senior high school student and Asami is a regular salary man and is a bit OOC. Both happen to take the same train every night on their way home. This story is purely fluff love story. (What! A VF with no smut!?). Self beta. Feel free to leave comments. Enjoy!

The train just left Sendai station, its 9 o clock in the evening and the rush hour had just ended. Asami Ryuichi seats at his usual corner seat near the window on the opposite side of the train’s automatic doors. He sweeps his eyes on the right side of the train near the door and once again he sees the young man that he has been waiting for.

The young man was wearing a school jacket with the logo of Tojo High on the left side of his chest. Not that Asami stares at the boy’s chest. The boy was cute, has blond hair (natural or not Asami can’t tell) and was sporting another of those pretty-pretty smile of his while talking with someone on the phone. Something about that smile caught Asami’s attention the first time he saw the boy one evening on his way home. Since then, watching the boy has become his daily dose of obsession. He can’t help it, he was just drawn. Like magnet.  


After 5 stops, the boy started to step out of the train. Asami looks on until the boy disappeared with the rest of the crown on the platform. Asami smiled. He was satisfied. Tomorrow was another night and surely he’ll see the boy again.  
………………………..

Asami is in a pinch. He’s in his usual seat inside the train on his way home from a stressful day at work. What’s not usual though is that the boy isn’t in his usual spot near the automatic door; instead the boy was standing in front of him and was holding the train’s metal bars for balance. It was just then that Asami noticed that the train seems more pact today; probably the reason why the boy was now in front of him and not on his usual spot.

The kid was so close and this has made him a little uneasy. They had never been this close before. Never. He was so used to just looking at the boy from afar but now with the boy just a couple centimeters away from his face.. What was Asami supposed to do? He risked a glance up the boy’s beautiful face and saw that the boy had bags under his closed eyes. The boy looks tired; he was even nodding off his head. Suddenly the train jerks and Asami found the boy half lying awkwardly on top of him. 

The jerk startled the kid and he quickly looked at Asami’s face, blue eyes going big. He abruptly stood and blush a deep red. “I’m sorry. I..ah..lost balanced.” The boy then blushed again. Asami gave a nod and offered a smile “Not a problem at all.” The boy smiled back at him. At the same time the train operator apologized through the intercom about the sudden jerk. Other train passengers then shifted back to their original positions, talks and silence. Asami gave another glanced at the boy’s face and saw that the he was starting to doze off again. He contemplated on giving the boy his seat. 

“Hey, you can have my seat.” The boy opened his blue eyes and saw Asami stand.  
“Huh..? Ah! No, I’m alright.”  
“It’s just a seat kid. Take it. I’ll just take the seat after you leave, you get off before me anyway.” Oh shit! Did I just say that? Great. Now he must think I’m a psycho who knows when he gets off. 

The boy smiled and takes the seat. “Thanks mister. And, ah.. I’m sorry for suddenly sitting on you like that. You see I’m a bit worn out today, there was so much to do at school and I didn’t get to rest even one bit.”  
Asami looks at the boy’s face. “I see. And what have you been doing today then?” He can’t believe he’s actually talking to the boy right now.  
“I’m actually a part of the student council and there’s an upcoming event and papers needed to be submitted today. I’m from Tojo High by the way.” The boy then looked down. “Ne, you know mister, I’ve noticed, I always see you here, sitting at your usual spot.” Asami raised an eyebrow. So he wasn’t the only one, the boy noticed him too.  
“Really now? I’m a bit flattered that you remember my face from the entire crowd.”  
“Well, you look good..I mean you kind of stand out.” The boy then blush and laugh, realizing what he just blurted out.

Asami gave a small chuckle and then smiled at the boy. Asami knows that he does stand out; he hears it every day but just doesn’t pay attention to what people say.  
“Ah, I stand out? I’m just a regular guy in a suit. Works every day, goes home at night and take the train home.”  
The boy scratched his head and blush again. “Well, you look good in your suit anyway.” They both looked at each other and laughed quietly and exchanged a few more small talks.  
Moments later the train operator announced that they would be arriving soon on Azui station where the boy would get off. The boy stood up.  
“Thanks for the seat mister..um..”  
“Asami. Asami Ryuichi.”  
“Thanks Asami-san. I’ll be getting off then. My name’s Takaba Akihito. You can call me Akihito. It was nice talking with you.’ The boy smiled and it was wider than any Asami had seen before.  
“The pleasure is all mine Akihito.”  
The boy then walks to the train’s door and got off the platform. 

Asami looks on and saw Akihito turned and waved at him as train started to move to the next station and the platform and the boy grew smaller.  
Asami smiled. He was satisfied. Tomorrow was another night and surely he’ll see the boy again.


End file.
